lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Cop
Bad Cop is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71213 Fun Pack for The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Bad Cop is the main second-hand of Lord Business's plans and is also the head of the Super Secret Police Force. He is always on a mission to capture master builders and lock them in the Think Tank. He has a weakness of having a Good and Bad side: the Good side always wanting to stop this vile work and be nice, while the Bad side is always waiting to serve Lord Business. Later on near the end of the film, he later switches sides from serving Lord Business to joining the Master Builders, even after his parents were held hostage by Lord Business as a threat and the latter abandons him at the Octan Tower. World The LEGO Movie World: The Octan Tower Abilities * Laser (Stud Shooter) ** Melt Ice ** Target * Relic Detector Quotes Trivia *In The LEGO Movie, he was voiced by Liam Neeson. **Archive audio is used in game as Neeson was not available to reprise the role during the game's development. ***This makes him the second playable villain to use archive audio, the first being Lord Voldemort. **Neeson has also previously portrayed John "Hannibal" Smith in the 2010 movie version of The A-Team. *Despite the fact he can't build from LEGO piles in The LEGO Movie Videogame, he can build from them in this game. *The Good Cop face print on Bad Cop's minifigure for LEGO Dimensions, when switched around with Bad Cop's default face print, is shown to be a relatively good shape, in contrast to his fate in the end of The LEGO Movie, where he was removed by Lord Business with nail polish remover and a q-tip in an attempt to silence him from trying to save his parents and defecting to the Master Builders' side, and after the climactic battle, in the end, he got a scribble smiley face on the side where Good Cop's original face used to be in. ** However, his Good Cop's original face came in instead of his scribble smiley face at this game. *He is the only The LEGO Movie playable character who is not a Master Builder. *Just like Vitruvius, Bad Cop doesn't have a confirmed role in the game or any effects to the ''Dimensions'' crisis. *When his character interacts with Unikitty, she will reference the movie Taken, by saying that she has a particular set of skills. Taken featured Bad Cop's voice actor Liam Neeson in the lead role. *He (both as Bad Cop and Good Cop) appears at the end of the Mercado Building level among the police present after the Rowan North boss fight. *His toy tag is based on his police uniform, with his police badge as his main symbol. Gallery Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Laser Ability Category:Bad Guys Category:Target Ability Category:Relic Detection Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Accessory Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Battle Arena Bosses